OFT
by LucyScrabble
Summary: Natsu es un agente de una de las organizaciones mas grandes de asesinos de todo el mundo O.F.T Lucy fue tranferida de otra sede ellos todavía no se conocen pero algo los unirá y vivirán una aventura que tal vez cambiara sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**O.F.T.**

Era una noche estrellada los autos iban y volvían y en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad de Hargeon entre medio de toda la gente se encontraba un peli rosa sentado en la barra junto a su mejor amigo peli azul tomando su segunda ronda de tequila. Atraían las miradas de todas las féminas y no era por sus estruendosas risas o uno en particular por su colorido color de cabello, no, todo lo contrario era por ese aire de poder y elegancia.

Gray estaba girando su cabeza en dirección a su amigo peli rosa mientras tomaba de su tequila cuando se le vino a la mente lo que había dicho Gildarts.

"Ey Natsu…" dijo Gray y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba siendo rodeado por mujeres que intentaban coquetear con él, no es que a Gray no le interese pasar un buen rato con una que otra chica pero ya había espantado a todas las que se le habían acercado y ahora tenía algo importante en mente y si no se aseguraba, probablemente estarían en problemas… de nuevo.

"Oi, cabeza de llamas" dijo Gray a su compañero, aunque Natsu ni se inmuto por la llamada de su amigo/enemigo.

"Hola, ¿lo están pasando bien señoritas?" dijo Gray apareciendo por el costado de Natsu. "tengo un pequeño asunto que discutir con mi amigo aquí presente" Algunas se pusieron en una postura que revelaba más, otras se acercaron más y otras simplemente siguieron mirando a Natsu mientras Gray hablaba.

"En privado" dijo Gray con un tono de voz más sobria, ellas se fueron un poco enojadas, pero de todas formas igual iban a volver si es que las llamaban, Gray miro a Natsu. "oi cabeza de llama ¿cuándo dijo Gildarts que teníamos que volver a trabajar?" pregunto Gray.

"Dentro de dos meses" dijo Natsu mientras bebía su tequila y se daba la vuelta para estar frente a Gray.

"Eso ya lo sé idiota, lo que quiero saber es la fecha exacta que nos dijo Gildarts" dijo Gray mirando el techo del bar.

"Gray despreocúpate si todavía nos queda un mes entero de vacaciones… no sé porque te preocupas tanto, ya estas empezando a olvidar las cosas y a esta paso tendré que llevarte al psiquiátrico pronto, que triste tu vida" dijo Natsu abrazándolo por el hombro mientras que Gray sacaba el brazo que Natsu le había pasado por encima de sus hombros.

"parece que te olvidaste de que pasamos un mes en el casino de la ciudad anterior y si no fuera porque nos echaron aún seguiríamos ahí después nos fuimos a un hotel por una semana y media que estaba frente a una playa que no me acuerdo como se llamaba y después nos fuimos por dos semanas a la casa de una de las mujeres que conocimos en el bar del hotel y después no nos dejaba irnos y tuvimos que escapar por la noche y hoy llegamos aquí" dijo Gray resumidamente.

"Muy bien hielito, que buena memoria, me sorprendes cada día más" dijo Natsu sarcásticamente. "entonces nos quedan de vacaciones…. ¿UN DIA?"

"¿Con que sabes sumar llamita? Quien lo hubiera pensado…" dijo Gray riéndose. "y si no llegamos mañana a las 08:00 Gildarts seguramente nos va a hacer **eso**…"dijo Gray mirando a Natsu seriamente.

"¿qué tan lejos estamos de Magnolia?" le pregunto Natsu acordándose de lo que les había hecho Gildarts la última vez que llegaron tarde.

"estamos en la ciudad contigua a Magnolia, si nos vamos en tu auto nos demoraremos dos horas en llegar" mire la hora y marcaba 02:27. "si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a Magnolia a las 04:30 y tenemos que estar en la organización a las ocho en punto" dijo Gray secamente, mientras pagaba lo que habíamos estado bebiendo.

"Bien, vámonos "dije saliendo del bar, sacando las llaves y subiéndome en mi único amor mi Bugatti Galibier Concept.

_A las 07:30 de la mañana del mismo día…_

Natsu y Gray iban caminando con un café en la mano y pasando por uno de los tantos pasillos de O.F.T. cuando alguien los toca por el hombro.

"¡Natsu, Gray! Qué bueno que mis dos mejores agentes hayan llegado temprano" dijo Gildarts. Natsu y a Gray les corrió un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar a Gildarts. "vamos a hablar sobre algo importante en la reunión de hoy, no se atrasen" dijo Gildarts. Natsu y Gray se quedaron mirando como su jefe se iba riendo en dirección opuesta de la que estaban.

"Oi Gray" dijo Natsu pegándole un codazo a su compañero.

"¿Qué?" dijo Gray todavía mirando por donde Gildarts se había ido.

"Te distes cuenta de que Gildarts se estaba riendo **de esa manera** o solo fui yo "dijo Natsu con el cuerpo un poco tenso.

"Si yo también lo vi" dijo Gray con el cuerpo tenso al igual que Natsu.

Cuando Gildarts se reía **de esa manera **era porque algo iba a pasar con ellos dos, no sabían si era bueno o malo pero siempre era extraño.

"Bueno, vamos, todavía tenemos que reportarnos en recepción con Lisanna" le dije a Natsu.

"Oye Lisanna era esa chica…"Natsu no termino cuando Gray lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué se acostaba contigo antes de vacaciones? Sí." Dijo Gray.

"mmm... tal vez debería ir a refrescar la memoria..." dijo Natsu con voz ronca.

"Su hermano también trabaja aquí y si se entera de que te estas acostando con su hermana pequeña de seguro va a ir por ti" dijo Gray aun caminando por el pasillo.

"Como si me importara, soy uno de los mejores asesinos de esta organización y del mundo, no creo que pueda hacerme algo… ¿además cuantos años tiene Lisanna?" dijo Natsu doblando a otro pasillo y teniendo a la vista su víctima.

"Mira es su hermana mayor también… y creo que tiene 25" dijo Gray tratando de salvarle el culo a su compañero.

"¿quién es ella?" dijo Natsu de forma despreocupada.

"La Demonio" dijo Gray secamente.

Gray se dio cuenta de que Natsu ya no iba junto a él, se reía mentalmente de la desgracia de su compañero, pero Natsu no estaba asustado si no que estaba tratando de entender por qué Gray le había dicho el alias de Mirajane como si él no lo supiera, el solo quería saber el nombre de la peli naranja que había pasado recién frente a ellos.

"Si, así es querido compañero…la verdad duele ¿no?" dijo Gray riéndose de la cara que tenía en estos momentos su amigo/enemigo y haciendo que Lisanna se diera vuelta para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando se da cuenta de que **su** Natsu había vuelto de sus vacaciones.

"NAAAAAAAATSU" Gritó y chillo al mismo tiempo que corría para poder abrazar a **su **querido Natsu que no había visto en los últimos dos meses, seguramente estaba ocupado en algo importante y por eso no la había llamado pensaba Lisanna.

"¿aah...?" no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió el peso extra en su cuerpo, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y ahí estaba el cayendo con Lisanna sobre su cuerpo trabajado y no quedando en una posición muy inocente que digamos, él estaba disfrutando de la situación, como si le importara quien era la hermana o hermano de Lisanna, él era Natsu Dragneel y nadie podía intimidarlo. Iba a levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Lisanna habló.

"Natsu ¿qué te paso? tienes muchas ojeras, pobre, has estado trabajando en vacaciones, me hubieras llamado yo con gusto te hubiera ayudado" dijo Lisanna con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y la voz con un tono seductor, eso hubiera calentado a Natsu en otro momento, pero Gray había pateado a Natsu justo en la espalda.

"Lisanna, si no te importa, podrías salir de encima mío para que podamos pararnos" dije un poco brusco y vi en sus ojos un aire de tristeza, como los de las mujeres con las que me he acostado y después las veo y no me acuerdo de sus nombres

Los hermanos de Lisanna pensaran que es inocente, para que la quieran proteger bueno para mi Lisanna no tenía nada de inocente, mientras estaba pensando en esto Gray empezó a toser.

"Cof Cof… si pudiéramos registrarnos antes de las 08:00 sería perfecto" dijo Gray y mire al reloj que estaba en la pared y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 07:56.

"Si, mucho mejor que estar tirado en el piso…" dijo Natsu parándose y ayudando a Lisanna en la misma acción.

Lisanna se paró, se arregló su falda que se había subido, dejando ver sus pequeñas bragas y se fue a su escritorio para registrarnos.

"¿Lisanna sabes a qué hora es la reunión de hoy? Le pregunte a Lisanna mientras nos registraba y después buscaba la hora de la reunión y Gray se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás.

"Si, es a las 10:30 y quería preguntarte si querías salir después del trabajo a tomar algo…" Natsu sabía cómo iba a acabar esa frase.

"Lo siento Lisanna, ahora tengo que ponerme al día con Gildarts" dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos.

"Vámonos Hielito" dijo Natsu dándole la espalda a Lisanna y dirigiéndose al pasillo por el habían llegado.

"Nos vemos" dijo Gray moviendo su mano en gesto de despedida y siguió a Natsu.

"¿qué vamos a hacer ahora cabeza de llama? Tenemos que esperar hasta a las 10:30" dijo Gray mirando su Rolex que marcaba las 08:30. "todavía nos quedan dos horas".

"Tengo hambre, podríamos ir a comer algo a las cafetería" dijo Natsu llegando a las puertas del ascensor que estaban cerradas

"después vamos donde Jellal al piso siete, tengo que preguntarle algo sobre Ultear" dijo Gray con un poco de mal humor, mientras se abría el ascensor, iban a entrar pero alguien se les adelanto.

"! Lo siento mucho ¡" dijo una mujer pasando al lado nuestro y entrando al ascensor, apenas alcanzamos a distinguir su pelo rubio y las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado, mire a Natsu para preguntarle si la conocía pero no alcance hacer la pregunta .

"Mierda." dijo Natsu despectivamente.

**Pov Lucy **

"tengo que llegar pronto donde Gildarts para que me diga quién va a ser mi compañera nueva, Estúpido Gajeel todo es su culpa, porque me robo a Levy, por su culpa me transfirieron a Magnolia y además por su culpa Erza vuelve hoy en la noche de su misión y es a la única persona que conozco en esta sede… ¿porque me pasa esto a mí? ¿Hay alguien allá arriba que me odie?" pensé y seguí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que vi el bendito ascensor, pero un par de hombres ya estaban esperando afuera y se iban a subir, no podía dejar que eso pasara y corrí lo más rápido que pude pase al lado de ellos, dije "Lo siento" rápidamente y entre al ascensor que se cerró justo después de que logre entrar.

**Pov normal**

"Si llego a encontrar a esa putita la voy a hacer sufrir como nunca ha sufrido" Natsu se pone un poco violento cuando no come en mucho tiempo

"Aquí ya se abrió el otro ascensor no te pongas irritable flamita…" dijo Gray entrando al ascensor, seguido por Natsu y apretando el botón que los llevaría a la cafetería "hey Natsu…" dijo Gray mirando su iPhone 5.

"¿Qué quieres Hielito?" dijo Natsu aún un poco irritado.

"¿No sabias quién era esa mujer? Nunca había visto una rubia aquí…" dijo Gray ahora mirando a sus pies.

"No, creo que no" dijo Natsu entrecerrando sus ojos y pensando en todas sus compañeras de trabajo, y con cuantas veces se había acostado con todas ellas, se reía con su ultimo pensamiento.

"bueno, tal vez solo sea una nueva compañera" dijo Gray saliendo del ascensor junto a Natsu y antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió varias miradas sobre ellos o específicamente miradas femeninas… digamos que eran bastante conocidos en su organización y más entre sus compañeras".

"Ahora que lo pienso a la única rubia que he conocido es a esa Jinny…" dijo Natsu preguntándose así mismo.

"Jenny, Natsu su nombre es Jenny" dijo Gray "oi Natsu" continuo diciendo Gray.

"¿Qué quieres hielito?" dijo Natsu un poco cansado.

"¿Nunca te has acostado con una rubia?" pregunto Gray.

"Así parece, ya que la única que conozco es a Jinny, pero no te preocupes hielito que eso pronto va a cambiar" dijo Natsu pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Gray.

"Jenny, Natsu, Jenny" dijo Gray empujando a Natsu de su lado mientras llegaban a su destino y pedían algo a la encargada, que a medida que los atendía se había abierto la camisa provocativamente sin pudor alguno, lástima que estaban pensando en otros asuntos, sino, no hubieran desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener una pequeña sesión de placer. Tomando lo que habían pedido que era un par de bebidas una normal y la otra extra fría y un par de sándwich extra grandes de treinta centímetros y se fueron a sentar en la barra como siempre lo hacían, empezaron a comer, cuando Gray hace que le salte salsa picante a Natsu.

"Puta madre, Gray hijo de puta" gruño Natsu, mientras se paraba y sacaba la parte superior de su traje, dejándolo sobre la mesa y subiéndose las mangas de su camisa roja, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos antebrazos oyéndose varios suspiros en reacción.

"Parece que tu mamá nunca te enseño como comer, ¿eh flamita?" Dijo Gray riéndose de su compañero.

Natsu solo gruño en respuesta a lo dicho por Gray, mirando y lamentándose al mismo tiempo de uno de sus ternos favoritos, era su nuevo Giorgio Armani. Se volvió a sentar junto a su amigo/enemigo y terminando su pequeño aperitivo fueron a pagar respectivamente lo que habían consumido.

"Vamos flamita" dijo Gray tomando y lanzando la parte superior del traje de su compañero.

"¿Seguro que Jellal y Mystogan llegaron de sus vacaciones Hielito? No quiero ir a perder el tiempo" dijo mirando su Patek Philippe que marcaba las 10:00. "nos quedan treinta minutos, y no pretendo llegar tarde a la reunión, no quiero pensar en lo que nos haría Gildarts si lo hacemos esperar" dijo Natsu la última parte con el cuerpo tiritando.

"Si, estoy seguro, no soy como tú, que tienes las cabeza con puro sexo" dijo Gray con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Y ¿tú no acaso? No me hagas reír Hielito, somos prácticamente iguales en ese sentido" dijo Natsu pegándole en el hombro de Gray con su puño.

Natsu y Gray empezaron a pegarse entre ellos, cada vez más brusco hasta el punto que terminaron en el suelo teniendo una pelead de verdad, haciéndose moretones, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que su verdadero **JEFE ** apareció y se paró frente a ellos, Makarov Dreyar era el Presidente de la Organización completa, dejaba que Gildarts la dirigiera, pero cuando algo le parecía mal el hacía acto de presencia y ponía todo como debía estar.

"¿Natsu y Gray que creen que están haciendo?" dijo Makarov con voz maligna.

Natsu y Gray no les importaba quien los interrumpiera porque no iban a parar, pero había algo en esta voz que les decía que tenían que parar, y así siguieron su instinto y se dieron cuenta de que era Makarov o su Maestro como lo llamaban dentro de la organización.

"Na-na-nada… y- yo con G-Gray so-solo Es-estábamos En-entre-entrenando" dijo Natsu con dificultad a punto de darle una patada a Gray.

"S-sí, Na-nada ma-más" dijo Gray con la misma dificultad de articular las palabras mientras se había preparado para recibir la patada de Natsu.

Makarov aun los miraba con sus ojos ensombrecidos, aunque para sus adentros se reía de la credulidad de sus "hijos" y de cómo disfrutaba verlos temblar de miedo.

"Natsu, Gray…"continuo hablando Makarov.

"S-si" respondieron Natsu y Gray al unísono.

Makarov ya no quería torturarlos, porque tenían que ir a una reunión ahora mismo, Makarov dio un cambio de 360 grado, siendo un hombre que irradiaba maldad a un hombrecillo con una cara paternal y con un aire de bondad, se rio, y se dio cuenta de cómo Natsu y Gray relajaban sus cuerpos.

"Supongo que van a ir a la reunión o ¿no?" pregunto Makarov sabiendo la respuesta.

"Claro que si" dijo Natsu mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que Gray, sacudiéndose sus pantalones que habían quedado con un poco de polvo.

"Vamos, que quedan cinco minutos para las 10:30, y además tengo que decir algo muy importante" dijo Makarov diciendo la última parte sonriendo misteriosamente.

Mientras los tres se dirigían a una de las cuantas salas de reuniones, Natsu y Gray eran incitados por todas sus compañeras, en cualquier otro momento a los dos no les habría molestado quedarse con ellas y hacer un pequeño juego, pero ahora tenían que hacer algo más importante que solo pasarla bien.

Makarov se paró frente a unas grandes y fuertes puertas de roble, aspirando su olor, empujándolas, entrando a la sala de reuniones y caminando hasta la cabecera de la gran mesa blanca que se situaba en el centro del salón, Gray y Natsu tenían sus puestos cercanos a cabecera, se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos tal que quedaban uno frente del otro y Gildarts se paró de su asiento que estaba a lado derecho de donde se situaba el asiento de Makarov, camino hasta una pantalla gigante y empezó a hablar

"En esta reunión vamos a hablar sobre nuestro nuevo gran problema… Tártaros" dijo secamente. "La nueva competencia".


	2. Chapter 2

Al término de la reunión Gildarts llamó a Natsu y a Gray a su oficina.

Caminaban por los amplios pasillos cuando finalmente llegaron al ascensor que los llevaría hasta el penúltimo piso donde estaba la oficina de Gildarts en la cual podrían hablar tranquilamente, no es que no confiaran en sus compañeros, si al fin y al cabo todos era una familia, pero nunca sabes alguien inoportuno escucha conversaciones que no deben ser escuchadas por oídos ajenos.

"¿Y qué piensan sobre Tártaros? No opinaron mucho en la reunión y eso fue un poco extraño" dijo Gildarts sirviendo whisky en tres vasos bajos.

"Por mientras no son una gran amenaza, pero en un futuro cercano serán un gran problema si siguen con sus prácticas sucias para hacer sus trabajos" dijo Gray.

"No creo que sean una amenaza para O.F.T, y si no son una amenaza no me interesan" dijo Natsu soberbiamente bebiendo de su vaso con whisky.

"Pero si siguen asesinando indiscriminadamente a todos sus objetivos podrían verse envueltos en una guerra con el mundo subterráneo, donde podrían verse involucrados civiles y personas inocentes…"continuo hablando Gildarts entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa y afirmando con ellos su cabeza.

"¿Tan grave es la situación?" pregunto Gray.

"No quise decir esto frente a todos los presentes en la reunión porque no todos son de mi total confianza, pero ahora que solos estamos los tres puedo decirlo tranquilamente… Tártaros está reclutando a organizaciones ilegales para apoyarlos, porque saben que el mundo subterráneo se está irritando con su actos" dijo Gildarts preocupado tomando de su vaso.

"Entonces que es lo que esperamos, no podemos dejar que gente inocente muera ¡tenemos que detenerlos!" dijo Natsu cabreado.

"Lo sé, lo sé, por eso es que los llame a mi oficina porque hay otro asunto del que les quiero informar" dijo Gildarts parándose y mirando a la hermosa ciudad de magnolia por su ventanal.

"…" Natsu y Gray se estaban acordando de la risa de Gildarts cuando llegaron y supusieron que tenía que ver con esto.

"¿Y eso de lo que nos quieres informar es…?" dijo Natsu impacientado.

"Van a tener nuevos compañeros" dijo Gildarts secamente.

"¿Y eso qué? No van a ser los primeros ni los últimos compañeros que van a entrar a O.F.T" dijo Gray paseándose por la oficina.

"Y esto es mejor para nosotros ¿por?…" dijo Natsu.

"Creo que no lo dije bien, ustedes dos van a tener compañeros nuevos, o sea que ya no van a ser más pareja de trabajo y se les van a asignar un nuevo compañero a cada uno, ahora si ¿lo entendieron?" dijo Gildarts.

"¿¡QUEEEEE?!,"Dijeron Natsu y Gray al unísono.

"Lo que pasa es que la siguiente misión es de otro tipo, no son como las de siempre…" dijo Gildarts.

"Pero yo y Gray llegamos juntos a esta organización y siempre hemos hecho las misiones juntos desde hace 7 años, no nos pueden separar ahora" dijo Natsu mirando fijamente a Gildarts.

"Oi flamita no sabía que me querías de esa manera" dijo Gray riéndose.

"Hielito no te confundas, no tiro para ese lado como tú" dijo Natsu riéndose de la cara que puso Gray.

"Esto no viene al tema, ahora lo importante es ver quiénes serán sus nuevos compañeros, de todas formas este cambio solo será por esta misión" dijo Gildarts.

"Y entonces ¿quiénes son nuestros nuevos compañeros? Dijo Gray.

"Eso es lo que estamos viendo, pero mañana a las 12:00 ya tendremos a sus compañeras…" dijo Gildarts.

"Si claro" Gray se reía. "compañeras" Gray continuaba riéndose. "Eso es simplemente imposible, a nosotros no, no nos pueden poner compañeras" Gray se limpiaba una lagrimita que estaba en la comisura de su ojo.

"Gray, escuchaste bien" dijo Gildarts seriamente.

"¿Qué?, Gildarts sabes que nosotros no podemos tener compañeras ¿cierto?" dijo Natsu.

"Es por esa razón que todavía no tenemos claro quiénes van a ocupar ese puesto" dijo Gildarts.

"Muy bien entonces estoy esperando a que sea mañana" dijo Natsu parándose de su asiento dejando ver su sonrisa seductora.

"Bueno si van a ser compañeras, tú ya sabes cómo me gustan, nos vemos Gildarts" dijo Gray entrando al ascensor junto a Natsu.

"No se olviden de que mañana tienen entrenamiento conmigo y tienen que estar aquí a las 9:30"dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa sádica.

Era otra hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia y en el último piso de un lujoso departamento un hombre desnudo estaba tratando de cocinar y en un dormitorio del mismo departamento estaba durmiendo un peli rosa que se retorcía en su cama dejando al descubierto su fuerte y marcado abdomen.

**Pov Natsu**

Natsu se movía de un lado a otro, presintiendo que algo andaba mal, al fin se despertó y sintiendo un olor un poco extraño.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Huele a quemado? Pero si aquí no hay nadie que cocine, ¿entonces?... ¡GRAY! , ¡MALDITO IDIOTA, NO SABE NI HACER JUGO, QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

**Pov normal**

"Oiii maldito desnudista ¿qué crees que están haciendo?, la única persona que puede entrar aquí es esa maldita cocinera y además ¿porque no llego hoy? No me digas que… ¿quisiste hacer algún cariñito con ella? Gray maldito eso es asqueroso tiene como 10000000000 años ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Tan necesitado estaba? Si querías salir un rato hubiéramos salido al bar de la esquina y listo, pero no hacer esto, no esto es repugnante, no puedo seguir estando en el mismo espacio que un depravado".

"Natsu ¿qué mierda te estas imaginando?, la cocinera llamo y aviso que hoy no podría venir porque tenía que hacer trámites, y ¿porque andaría detrás de la cocinera? Las mujeres andan detrás de mí que es muy distinto, no es como si tuviera que buscarlas para encontrármelas, estúpida cabeza de fuego" dijo Gray pensando que la estupidez de su amigo había empeorado.

"Bueno, bueno cualquiera puede confundir las cosas" dijo Natsu sentándose en una silla.

"Natsu, la gente no pensaría lo que tu pensaste, tú te imaginaste eso porque tu cabeza está llena de sexo y nada más" dijo Gray.

"Puede ser…, y ¿que se supone que estas queminando?" dijo Natsu.

"Natsu habla bien primero" dijo Gray.

"Es la combinación de quemando y cocinando ¿ahora sí?" dijo Natsu.

"Si tú puedes hacer algo mejor que yo, puedes echarme de aquí, pero si no, no molestes flamita" dijo Gray mientras cocinaba.

"Muy Hielito tu pediste tu humillación pública, aquí vas a ver cómo trabaja un profesional" dijo Natsu mientras se hacía sonar los dedos y se ponía el delantal que era su única vestimenta.

"Oi Natsu anda a ponerte algo de ropa, no quiero ver tus miserias…"dijo Gray.

"Si las mías son miserias que son las tuyas" dijo Natsu mientras se reía "De todas formas con estas miserias hago gritar a tu hermanita Hielito" dijo Natsu esquivando un florero enviado cordialmente por parte de Gray.

"Ultear no me caerá bien pero sigue siendo mi hermana, así que respétala Cabeza de fuego" dijo Gray un poco enojado.

"Hielito se puso sentimental, oh que tierno" dijo Natsu divertido.

"Cállate Natsu" dijo Gray cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

"Tranquilo Gray, si tu no quieres que te moleste con eso, está bien" dijo Natsu mientras sonreía.

"Ya llamita tampoco es para que te pongas tan romántico" Dijo Gray mientras le devolvía el golpe a Natsu. "Oye nosotros no teníamos algo que hacer hoy" continuo diciendo Gray.

"Creo que si Hielito, pero no me acuerdo de que" dijo Natsu empezando a cocinar **algo.**

Mientras Gray buscaba programas de cocina y Natsu trataba de cocinar huevos empezó a sonar el teléfono pero nadie contesto porque por lo general era las mujeres que se conseguían sus números, así que se escuchó el buzón de voz "Hoy no está Natsu ni Gray así que llama otro día, deja tu nombre, dirección y teléfono y te hacemos una visita gratis".

"Natsu y Gray espero que no estén en casa y estén llegando a la Organización porque si no ahora mismo voy por ustedes, los traigo y no me importa si están durmiendo o teniendo sexo".

"Oi Hielito ese no era..." dijo Natsu.

"Si, si creo que era el" dijo Gray.

"¡MIERDA! Teníamos entrenamiento con Gildarts hoy" dijo Natsu corriendo a su dormitorio.

"No creas que te voy a esperar si te atrasas flamita" dijo Gray corriendo en sentido contrario tomando una corbata de paso.

Cuando Natsu entro a su pieza abrió sus cortinas y se dio cuenta de que había ropa que no era suya, no se sorprendió porque no era nada nuevo y en este momento no iba a averiguar de quién era esas preciosas bragas rojas.

"No, no la mires te vas a arrepentir Natsu, no lo hagas, por favor no te des vuelta, Señor dame fuerzas para no mirar el cuerpo del pecado que esta sobre mi cama"

"Que mierda flamita, ¿estás hablando solo?" Pregunto Gray abrochándose su camisa.

"Solo trato de darme fuerzas para no caer en la hermosa tentación que esta sobre mi cama" dijo Natsu.

"Que acaso ¿no las has visto? No es la tentación son las tentaciones flamita" Dijo Gray mientras se reía de la cara que puso Natsu.

Natsu se estaba poniendo el pantalón cuando Gray le dijo eso y cometió el grave error de mirar atrás, era una pequeña miradita que no le hacía mal a nadie y se dio cuenta de que había una pelirroja que estaba tapada hasta la cintura se le podía ver su cuerpo y sus dos pequeños montes, a su derecha había una morena con una larga cabellera morada que estaba en el lugar en el que dormía Natsu con una almohada abrazando su cuerpo y finalmente estaba una peli Azul que se le podía apreciar en todo su esplendor su cuerpo lleno de curvas y Natsu se lamentó porque ahora los pantalones que se estaba poniendo le quedaban pequeños.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Natsu tratando de olvidar el paraíso que estaba en su cama.

"Son las 9:27, a ¿qué hora era nuestro entrenamiento?" pregunto Gray saliendo de la pieza de Natsu.

"Creo que era a las 9:30" Dijo Natsu" nos quedan 3 minutos para llegar a O.F.T antes de que Gildarts nos use como sacos de boxeo" dijo Natsu mientras salían de su departamento y bajaban por el ascensor.

"¿quiénes crees que van a ser nuestras nuevas compañeras?" pregunto Gray.

"No importa quienes vayan a ser nuestras compañeras, de cualquier forma todas van a acabar en el mismo lugar" dijo Natsu mientras se reía "¿acaso quieres una en especial?".

"No en realidad no me interesa mucho, todas van a querer lo mismo, pero me llama la atención la rubia que paso al lado nuestro ayer" dijo Gray saliendo del ascensor.

"No sé de quién hablas "dijo Natsu subiendo a su Bugatti Galibier Concept.

"Esa que se subió al ascensor antes que nosotros" dijo Gray mirando la hora.

"Ah esa… la que se atrevió a retrasar mi horario de comida" Natsu se puso su gafas de aviador bajo su ventana y acelero haciendo que su cabello ondeara con el viento.

_5 minutos después _

Natsu y Gray iban llegando a O.F.T cuando vieron al portero, este les hizo un gesto de que miraran hacia el lado y se dieron cuenta de que estaba Gildarts mirándolos con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y con un par de revolver en las manos.

"Hoy van a sufrir par de idiotas" dijo Gildarts riéndose malignamente.

Natsu y Gray pasaron al estacionamiento, bajaron del auto, corrieron lo más rápido posible y llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Gildarts los estaba esperando con sus equipos para entrenar, aunque al final solo terminaban en bóxer.

Natsu se rio tontamente "¿cómo estas Gildarts?, ¿la pasaste bien anoche?, nosotros nos encontramos con unas pequeñas sorpresas hoy así que como siempre la pasamos bastante bien anoche y también…" dijo Natsu un poco nervioso y Gildarts lo interrumpió.

"Estoy bien Natsu, si salí con unos amigos, no es algo nuevo que se encuentren a mujeres en su departamento siendo como ustedes son, y fue por eso que ¿me hicieron perder dos minutos demás?" Pregunto Gildarts.

"A eso, si fue por eso, no nos dejaban salir de la cama y tú sabes que yo nunca dejo las cosas inconclusas" dijo Natsu un poco más relajado.

"Y tu Gray ¿no tienes nada que decir?" preguntó Gildarts.

"Todo fue culpa de Natsu" dijo Gray.

"Maldito pervertido… " Dijo Natsu cuando Gildarts los interrumpió.

"Ya, ya, tranquilos vamos a empezar el entrenamiento, y ahí pueden descargarse uno con el otro" dijo Gildarts tirándoles sus equipos deportivos.

"Muy bien Hielito tú lo quisiste así" dijo Natsu mientras se desvestía frente a todas las miradas que se estaban concentrando en el lugar, no es que esto siempre pasara solo ocurría cuando Natsu y Gray tenían entrenamiento o también otro grupo pequeño de agentes de la organización.

"Llegar tarde fue más culpa tuya que mía Flamita" dijo Gray desvistiéndose de la misma manera que lo hacia Natsu y de repente llego Jellal.

"Hola Natsu, hola Gray" dijo Jellal.

"¿Qué haces aquí Jellal? Entrenas en tres horas más" dijo Gray.

"Lo que pas…" Jellal fue interrumpido por Natsu.

"Es mucho mejor entrenar con Jellal que con un traidor" dijo Natsu poniéndose al lado de Jellal.

"¿Que? ¿Te sentiste llamita?" dijo Gray con risa.

"Eso quisieras Hielito" dijo Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray cállense" dijo Gildarts. "Jellal está aquí porque desde ahora va a entrenar con nosotros durante un periodo indefinido y ahora vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento" dijo Gildarts.


End file.
